Origins
by Dooks
Summary: Set approximately 10 years before the events of Ocarina of Time occur. Hyrule is in a state of war, but through the darkness shines a ray of hope.


The fields were ablaze. The flames of battle raged across the land. The smoke from the fires, which carried the scent of death, billowed into the sky. The sun was blocked out at day, and by night the moon and stars were shrouded by these clouds of destruction. The land of Hyrule was in a state of war. Its many inhabitants had held onto mutual feeling of mistrust and prejudice for ages. These feelings grew and intensified over time. A bloody, costly war between the Hylians, Gorons, Zoras and Gerudos was the result. The greed, tribalism and xenophobia that these peoples had manifested and evolved into pure hatred. Smoke or no smoke, the once beautiful land of Hyrule was plunged into darkness. Zora's Domain and Lake Hylia ran crimson. Hyrule Castle Town was in ruins. Anyone who laid eyes on Goron City felt that the mountain it was situated on had a very fitting name. Hyrule field was probably the area that suffered most in all the land. Many battles were fought on its grounds as armies would often clash there. The field was littered with bodies. The ground was soaked with blood. And the incessant fires turned the field of Hyrule into a virtual hell. Not unlike the realm where the most vile and evil apparitions would be sealed away. However, amidst the chaos there was a corner of Hyrule that remained untouched by the war, the Lost Woods.

* * *

It was night and a young Hylian woman was frantically running across Hyrule field, away from Hyrule Castle Town. In her arms, wrapped in a blanket was a baby. The woman was exhausted, using the last of her strength to hold the child close. Her long blond hair was a mess and strands fell down in her face. The woman's dress was torn and filthy- covered with dirt, grass stains and blood. Some of the blood was hers, the rest had come from those who weren't lucky enough to escape the most recent Goron assault on the Hylians. She didn't know where she was going. All she new was that she had to get away from the fighting, and no matter what, keep her precious baby safe. Ahead she saw an abandoned construction site for a ranch. Perhaps it could offer some shelter and a place to hide. She scrambled up a hill leading to the site. There she found a tall, half-built stone wall and the early foundations for some other structures. She walked along the stone wall. She held her baby with one arm and kept her other arm against the wall to steady herself. The woman's breathing was heavy and laboured. With every gasp of air she took she winced in pain. Eventually she came upon a large pile of bricks. She sat down in the space between the pile and the wall and leaned her back against the bricks. She carefully laid the baby next to her and clutched her side. The Hylian mother let out a sob. Tears streamed from her eyes, cleaning some of the soot from her cheeks. Her sobs turned into coughs and she brought her hand up to cover her mouth. When the coughs had subsided she took her hand away from her mouth. She stared at her palm and saw that it was covered with blood. She coughed again. This time she could feel blood running from the corner of her mouth. The coughing ceased, but the sobs returned. Sobs filled with hopelessness and sorrow. Her only reason for holding on was lying next to her. 

A noise startled the woman. She picked up her baby and held it close. She could hear voices. It sounded like a group of women approaching. The injured mother cautiously turned her head and peaked out from the bricks to see who was there. She could see several Gerudo thieves. They were armed with swords and spears. The woman quickly brought her head back behind the bricks. Fear gripped her pounding heart. It was probably a raiding party. She couldn't let them discover her. The thought of being a Gerudo prisoner was horrifying and she didn't want to imagine what they would do with her baby boy. The woman held her son close and tried to keep completely silent and still. Her beating heart was the only sound emanating from her, and it seemed loud enough to give her away. The baby began to squirm and whimper. The woman's heart started pounding even harder and faster. She brought the baby's head up to her mouth and whispered.

"It's okay, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay. Shhhhh."

The mother's tears ran down her face and onto her baby's. The Gerudos were getting closer. Their voices were getting louder, the footsteps sounded like they were right on the other side of the bricks. Silence fell over the area. The only sounds were that of a gentle breeze in the night air and the roaring and crackling of fires in the distance. The woman remained completely motionless. Did the Gerudos know where she was? The silence and uncertainty were unbearable. Finally, after what seemed an eternity the Gerudo thieves began moving away. The woman breathed a sigh of relief. She waited until the group of women were out of the area and then got to her feet and ran from the construction site and back out onto Hyrule field. She was now headed east towards the river. Pain and exhaustion had to be ignored. The last of her energy was being used to run and hold her child.

The woman was getting close to the river when she tripped over something and fell to the ground. She did the best she could to protect the baby from the fall but it began crying as she got back on her feet. She looked back to see what she had tripped on. It was a dead Hylian soldier. There was a shout in front of her. She looked ahead and saw a Goron warrior armed with a war hammer surrounded by four Hylian soldiers armed with spears. The Goron towered over the Hylians around him. It let out a deafening war cry and slammed the ground with its hammer. The woman could feel the shockwaves from the weapon where she was standing. One of the Hylian soldiers charged the Goron but was knocked to the ground with a single blow from the back of the creature's hand. Two more Hylians attacked but were brought down by powerful blows from the Goron's hammer before their spears made it to the creature's thick skin. The Goron turned and stood before the remaining Hylian soldier. The Hylian mother didn't want to see how this played out. She ran past the combatants towards the sound of flowing water.

The farther she got from the battles and fires on the fields the darker it got. The light from the moon and stars couldn't make it through the darkened sky. She could only see a few feet in front of her. She stopped running and began walking through the darkness. The river came into view but along with the sight came a horrible smell. The woman covered her face and looked around for the source of the odour. There by the river's bank she saw a horrific sight. About half a dozen dead Zoras were caught in a Hylian fishing net. Spears were jutting out from the bodies. It seemed that no place was safe in this land. The woman was tired of running. Maybe she could find a Hylian soldier or Shiekah warrior and ask for help, but she new that would be futile. They would all be too preoccupied with battle. Her only hope was to keep moving. So that is what she did.

* * *

It didn't take long for her to find it. It had an aura of peace and serenity that drew her towards it. However, those weren't the only feelings. As she stood there, staring at the entrance to the forbidden forest there was a sense of mystery and fear. Ever since she was a young girl she had heard stories of this forest. Tales of the strange creatures that inhabited the forest, and dangers that awaited anyone foolish enough to enter. Surely the wars that ravaged Hyrule wouldn't follow her here. But was what awaited her in these woods any better? The woman dropped to her knees and looked at her baby, then at the emblem of the triforce on the front of her dress. Those three golden triangles that brought peace and prosperity to Hyrule. It was times like these that tested her faith the most. But she wasn't going to abandon it now. Her faith was all she had left. There in Hyrule field she bowed her head and prayed. 

"Goddesses of power, wisdom and courage, please hear my prayer. Guide me, protect me, but above all else, please, please protect my son. I know there is a special purpose for him." With that the woman rose to her feet and looked back at Hyrule field. Through the dark, smoke filled sky she could make out Death Mountain. She could hear the clashing of weapons and the shouts and cries of Hyrule's warriors. There was nothing for her back there. Without hesitation she turned and entered the Lost Woods.

* * *

The forest had its name for a reason. The young Hylian mother had no idea where she was. She was completely turned around in the thick brush. She made her way around bushes and trees, moving deeper and deeper into this forbidden place. There was a strange mist in the air that caught the silver light of the moon filtering through the thick canopy above. Pollen and insects floated through the air. As the woman stumbled through the undergrowth with her baby she had the feeling she was being watched. Over the hoot of an owl and the chirping of crickets the woman thought she heard footsteps. She thought she saw shadows darting back and forth behind the trees. 

Curious Skull Kids were giggling and whispering to each other from behind stumps and rocks as they observed this stranger in their forest. They watched intently as this outsider nervously glanced over her shoulder as she walked. From somewhere in the forest a twig snapped and the woman picked up her pace and disappeared into the dark woods.


End file.
